


The Broken Heart

by jb_slasher



Series: The Inevitability Of It All [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Break Up, Community: 31_days, M/M, author is not fluent in German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything has been different since last year.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, July 15, prompt: "God made the distance between me and you."

Confederations Cup, 2005. The second chance he misses because of Tomas. He could be there now instead of Basti if it wasn't for Tomas. Tomas only brings him grief now. He can't think of anything positive about this relationship.

Everything has been different since last year. Tomas came back home a different man and Sebastian couldn't be sure if it was because they lost the game (because no one comes back home the same from a loss in a competition that matters almost as much as the World Cup) or if it was something else entirely. He's only just begun to think that it might not have been the loss after all.

He hoped that eventually things would get better between them, that eventually Tomas would get over it, just like he had. (Though it does always get harder the further you get. Getting knocked out in the first round hurts far less than in the quarterfinals.) But then it started to look like it wasn't going to happen: Tomas, wherever he went, always wore that sad mask that seemed to say that he wasn't happy, that he was trapped.

Whenever Sebastian tried to confront him about that, Tomas told him "nein, Kelly, nein," not bothering with the reassurance, instead mocking him with that name. It was always enough to stop him in his tracks.

Sebastian used to think Tomas would eventually let him in. But he's tired of waiting. He might even have waited too long: a lot can happen in a year.

One more time he asks, and again it's "nein, Kelly, nein," but then it's "Tomas, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr." But it doesn't help: Tomas just looks at him with that same sadness in his eyes.

"Nein, Sebastian, _nein_."

He knows that Tomas will never tell him. He knows his heart was already cracked only when he feels it shatter into tiny, little, lifeless pieces.

"Tomas?"

Just a whisper that he can barely get out. Just that seems to take the breath out of him.

Tomas doesn't say anything, just looks at him for a moment, then turns and walks out the door. He doesn't see Sebastian reaching for him.

When the door closes (not with a bang, but almost in silence as if it hadn't been opened at all), Sebastian drops to the floor on his knees. He feels such enormous pain in the place where his heart used to be that he starts crying.

"Tomas, bitte... Bitte, Tomas!" he tries to call him back, but it's no use: Tomas is gone.

 

(Tomas stands outside the door for a few minutes, listening to Sebastian's cries and regrets everything. The last thing he wanted was to hurt anyone, least of all Sebastian. He has already done so much damage without Sebastian finding out. Without him being able to _stop himself_. He feels a chill deep inside him, a chill that he knows won't go away until he is forgiven.

When he walks away, he doesn't even realize that he's crying, too.)


End file.
